


安抚玩偶

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #ABO设定 自闭症A良x温柔小妈O堂#喜闻乐见的小妈梗（不泥）#略强制设定 车速快 不喜慎入





	1. Chapter 1

“唔啊...九良...”后颈突然传来刺痛，孟鹤堂双手抱紧了压在他身上不住舔舐啃咬的周九良，口中嘤咛出声。强制发情带来的眩晕感与情潮在周九良的信息素涌入他血液的那一刻使他猛地挺起了腰，又软在床上再无抵抗之意。

周九良的犬齿毫无怜惜意味的刺入了他的腺体，血珠涌出，omega被身周强烈的信息素团团包围，流着眼泪躺在他的alpha身下，张开双腿带着哭腔求他进入，忍不住流下的涎水沾湿了还在身上堪堪挂着的衬衫，而外裤早已被后穴流淌的情液染的透湿，此刻黏腻在身上慢慢浸透床单。

孟鹤堂已经被发情期折磨的失去了理智，可周九良却迟迟没有进一步动作，他没有说话，只是紧紧地抱着他的omega，舔咬着正散发出诱人甜味的颈间以及锁骨，身下随着本能蓄势待发，alpha轻微的挺动着腰胯，却并没有下一步的动作，直到软着身体的孟鹤堂使出了全身力气把他推开。

“啊！不行...唔...”就在孟鹤堂推开周九良的那一刹那，周九良暴起，毫无波澜的脸上终于出现了一丝表情，却是带着狠意的不耐。毫无抵抗之力的omega被他狠狠按在了身下，摆成了完全臣服的姿势，他伸手撕了孟鹤堂身上凌乱不已的衣服，一手把孟鹤堂的脑袋按在了床上，让他无法动弹，另一手掐在了他的腰间，随后便将性器狠狠刺入了omega渴望已久的后穴。

孟鹤堂尖叫出声，身后的快感太过，alpha的性器整个刺入了未经扩张的后穴，微微的刺痛与完全被撑开的饱胀感却让omega情热更胜，孟鹤堂挣扎了一下，想要迎合身后山雨欲来的鞭挞，却被更过分的力道按住了头，他忍不住痛呼出声：“啊...九良...放...放开我...”

周九良不为所动，他俯下了身子，整个人包裹住了omega稍显瘦削的身躯，胯下性器挺动起来，在紧致软滑的穴内大力挞伐，他抱紧了孟鹤堂的腰，粗喘喷在已经红透的小巧耳尖，继续吸吮着孟鹤堂颈后腺体，不顾身下人叫的失了声，情液随着抽出挺入的动作将两人相连的地方沾染的乱七八糟。

做了不知多久之后，孟鹤堂终于被放开，他满脸的泪痕，一抽一抽的瘫软在床上，omega的后穴正向外吐露着体液，一翕一合无法完全收缩，他的alpha周九良却坐在身边，面无表情。

孟鹤堂抬手擦了擦眼泪，忍着浑身酸痛难耐撑着床坐起了身子，他看了看自己身上青青紫紫的情爱痕迹，轻轻叹了一口气，趿拉上拖鞋下床准备去浴室清理，腿上软站不稳，晃了几晃跌在床边。

缓了好一会儿他才又站起来，孟鹤堂看了看周九良的脸，伸手摸了一把他的头发，随后满眼温柔，探身吻上了他的额角。

在别人眼里，孟鹤堂是个温柔漂亮并且坚强独立的单身omega，他一个人做着工作，带着有些疾病的弟弟生活，可是不然。

孟鹤堂名义上的丈夫早就死去了，那是个四处留种的王八蛋富商，初分化的孟鹤堂被父母嫁到了他的家里还债，不过那有三宫六院的淫贼还未来得及宠幸到担惊受怕的孟鹤堂，便死在了不知哪个小情儿的身上。眼见他宴宾客，眼见他楼塌了，偌大家产被瓜分的几乎干干净净，孟鹤堂也想离开，可是他终究是不忍心放下名义上的前夫唯一剩下的儿子。

那是个很可爱的孩子，那年才不到十六，还未分化，圆头圆脑长得很是可爱，可是却有些自闭，他沉默着，也没有表情，终日里只抱着一个恐龙玩具。孟鹤堂不忍心舍下这样一个孩子自生自灭，只好带着他一同离开，到了现在生活的城市。

孟鹤堂的日子不算太难过，他脑子聪明，人也灵透，虽说他是个身体娇弱的omega，却也能挣到足够他和周九良生活的钱，还能定期带着周九良去看医生。

本来一切都是顺利而光明的，可是周九良分化了。

那天，孟鹤堂照顾着的可爱孩子毫无预兆的分化成了一个颇具侵略性的alpha，由于疾病无法自控，他几乎毁坏了一切能被碰到的东西，包括他的安抚玩偶。

直到孟鹤堂下班回家，一脸惊愕中，给周九良带的蛋糕被失手碰翻在地上，失去了安抚玩偶的自闭症患者几乎相当于一个暴走中的猛兽，嗅着孟鹤堂的气味找了过来，在omega惊恐的挣扎中，把他按在地上强制咬破了他颈侧的腺体，信息素的交融是大势所趋，被迫进入发情期的孟鹤堂在一片狼藉中满脸是泪，被自己一手养大的孩子标记，成为了周九良新的安抚玩偶。

已经有将近十年了，当年那个圆滚滚的小团子已经长成了棱角分明的冷面少年，孟鹤堂也大致习惯了有些粗暴的性事，孟鹤堂站在浴室里放着热水，一边打量着镜中自己颈侧红肿带着伤痕的腺体，内心庆幸自己是个omega，适于承欢的身体不至于在周九良毫无自制的索取下受伤。

将自己浸在温热的水中，孟鹤堂疲惫的合上了眼睛，躺在浴缸中休息。

周围很是安静，周九良的自闭在这么些年的治疗中已经有所好转，发作时稍加安抚就会平静许多，比起未分化时不知好上多少。只是还是少言寡语，多数时候一整天也讲不上一句话，只能简单的叫孟鹤堂的称呼，以及简单的表述一些诉求。

孟鹤堂叹了口气 ，想起周末预约的常规恢复治疗训练，暗暗的回想着刚才做爱时周九良的反应，似乎比起先前又暴躁了一些，隐隐担心中，他竟然躺在浴缸中睡了过去。

再醒来时颈间是熟悉的痒痛感，周九良跪坐在浴缸中压在他的身上，全身的衣服透湿，他细细的舔吻着仍旧红肿的腺体，近在咫尺的alpha威压使得孟鹤堂闷哼出声，禁不住蜷起了发麻的双腿：“别...别在这儿...湿了会感冒的。”

孟鹤堂不敢过度挣扎，他已摸清了周九良的脾气，越是挣扎，周九良就会越粗暴的占有他，alpha的本能作祟，自闭症本身依赖安抚玩偶的行为无论怎样都会被信息素引爆成不可收拾的性事。孟鹤堂已经感觉到在之前性事中被玩弄到熟透软烂的后穴不住收缩，他闭上了眼睛，咬住嘴唇制止住呻吟，盼着周九良只是在他颈侧闻一闻味道就会离开。

“孟儿...”周九良放开了已经停止渗血的伤口，舔了一下嘴唇，双臂搂紧了孟鹤堂的腰际，口中呢喃。孟鹤堂已经被情欲烧的晕晕乎乎，此时紧咬着双唇，生怕齿关一开便是放荡的求饶和呻吟，周九良的声音像是一记炸雷响在他的耳畔，他猛地睁开了眼睛。

“你...唔...你说什么...”孟鹤堂捧住了周九良的脸，不敢置信的看着他的眼睛，那双眼睛依旧没有什么灵活的神采，此时却一眨不眨的看着他，孟鹤堂落下泪来，凑近了吻周九良的嘴唇：“我在。”周九良没有回应，由着孟鹤堂亲吻，手臂依旧紧紧环在孟鹤堂腰间不动，直到孟鹤堂因为他身上散发出的信息素而止不住轻喘。

孟鹤堂的味道是omega惯有的甜味，却不似别人那样甜腻，这点子味道是安抚周九良情绪的最佳物品，周九良的鼻尖凑近孟鹤堂的腺体一个劲儿的嗅，丝毫不管身下的omega是不是因着这样亲密的动作而情迷意乱，孟鹤堂抓紧了周九良的衣服，拼命抑制着脑海中尖叫的求欢念头，终究还是因为周九良舔舐耳朵的动作败下阵来。

“呜嗯...九良...求你...别...别折磨我...”孟鹤堂的眼泪流下来，流经颈侧蛰的那处的伤口生疼，他抱紧了周九良的脖颈，埋在他颈侧软的不成样子，他光裸的双腿不安的在周九良腰侧磨蹭，渴望他的alpha能够理解一些他的意思。周九良岿然不动，只是越发沉迷的亲吻孟鹤堂的腺体，孟鹤堂知道他已有了反应，只是不知如何发泄。

孟鹤堂的双手有些颤抖，他向下摸去，泡水泡久了的双手起了皱纹，握上了alpha滚烫的性器缓缓套弄着，周九良皱了一下眉，没有挣扎，于是孟鹤堂便加了些力度，感觉到那根让他饱受情欲折磨的性器在手中跳了一下，随后便被强制分开了双腿，搭在浴缸边缘。

周九良喘着粗气从他颈侧抬起头来，定定的看着浸在水中的omega，孟鹤堂仍旧握着他的性器轻轻揉捏，眼眶发红，有些可怜巴巴的看着他：“我这次没反抗...你轻些好不好？”孟鹤堂已经被他按在床上来了一回，方才缓了半晌才有自己清理的力气，如果再被欺负的太过分的话，恐怕会直接睡到第二天早晨。孟鹤堂理智尚在，语气放软哀求着他的alpha，希望周九良福至心灵的理解他的意思。

周九良定定的看了一会儿，突然俯身抱住了孟鹤堂的胁下，在孟鹤堂的惊叫中把他抱了起来，孟鹤堂双腿无力，但还是条件反射的盘绕在了周九良腰间，周九良跨出了浴缸，自顾自的抱着孟鹤堂出了浴室，不顾他身上还在滴水，就把他放在了最近的沙发上。

孟鹤堂还没来得及反应，周九良便把着性器长驱直入，一下触到了生殖腔口，孟鹤堂张大了嘴却叫不出声，手指无力的松开了周九良身上透湿的衣服，垂在了沙发上。周九良舔着孟鹤堂的耳朵和颈侧，身下凶猛，一下狠似一下的抽插让omega完全卸了力气，舌尖露在鲜嫩的唇外，深陷情欲无法自拔。

虽说不在发情期，但被触及内腔口的快感仍旧不容小觑，孟鹤堂的叫声越发娇媚，他止不住的叫着周九良的名字，浑身无力的躺在沙发上承受alpha过分但足够刺激的索取。

忽的胸前一痛，孟鹤堂止不住尖叫出声，周九良的唇舌已然来到了敏感挺翘的乳尖，他控制不好力度，一下犬齿交合咬了上去，孟鹤堂哭着推拒，可是力道太小，完全拗不过狂热中的alpha。还好疼痛没有持续太久，很快周九良就饶恕了那一点红樱，舌尖一下一下撩过被咬痛的位置，让孟鹤堂在泪眼模糊中不禁出声催促：“啊...嗯嗯...另一边...要...”

周九良身下不停，双手掐在孟鹤堂的腰上将他固定，孟鹤堂感觉身下的快感越发鲜明了，他甚至能感受到alpha性器上鼓起的血管擦过敏感点，他知道自己的高潮即将来临，于是他微微抬起了身子，努力的收缩着甬道，咬着嘴唇压抑着淫言浪语，希望能把alpha的成结射精提前一些——至少在他还有意识的时候。

周九良看起来很吃他这一套，随着后穴的收缩，他挺弄的速度越发快了起来，两人股间的皮肉相触，让孟鹤堂白嫩的臀肉红成一片，alpha的粗喘声就在耳边，喷薄出的热气似是撩拨，让孟鹤堂的动作愈发孟浪，他微微张开了双唇，在呻吟中努力拼凑出一个整句：“九良...亲...哈啊...亲亲我...”

没有人比照顾了周九良十年的孟鹤堂更清楚他的病情了，孟鹤堂明知道这样无用，却还是忍不住因为刚刚周九良唤他名字而心生希望，周九良听到了，可是没有什么反应，只是更加过分的架起了孟鹤堂的双腿，几乎要把性器整根顶入。

孟鹤堂流着眼泪夹紧了双腿，随着让他头脑一片空白的高潮，alpha成结的刺痛感也随之到来，周九良闷哼了一声，抱紧了他的安抚玩偶，欲望得以发泄，满满的射了孟鹤堂一肚子。

孟鹤堂仰躺在沙发上，喘息声还带着沉迷性事的诱人与狂狼，他的alpha在他腔口成结还未消退，此刻乖顺的伏在了他的胸口，孟鹤堂伸手摸着周九良的头发和脸颊——这是他最乖顺的时候，孟鹤堂不可能放过这个亲近爱人的机会。

周九良的头发是昨日他哄着洗的，身上还穿着的湿衣服也是今儿早上他给穿上的，孟鹤堂轻轻揉捏着周九良的脖颈，心里又酸又软，止不住的掉下泪来：“九良...我爱你。”

唇上突然传来温热触感，孟鹤堂的眼泪还未流下，便被舌尖舔去，柔软的唇舌最终停留在了孟鹤堂唇间，在孟鹤堂的呆愣中给了他一个还算像样的吻，周九良抬起了身子，又把他的omega紧紧拥在了怀中，在孟鹤堂的轻声啜泣中，他又唤了一声：“孟儿。”

周末是个雨过天晴的好天气，孟鹤堂在周九良医生的办公室里，听到周九良持续好转的消息止不住的掉下泪来，正紧紧搂着他不松手的周九良看到他的眼泪，默默的吻上了他的嘴唇：“亲。”

END


	2. Chapter 2

请戳下方  
←previous chapter


End file.
